


Gimme

by stele3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Clothing, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3





	Gimme

Steve is sitting on the couch having coffee with Natasha and Sam when it happens. It’s been a good week: Steve always considers it a good week when they are all still here, together, more or less in one piece, but this week especially has been pleasant. It’s snowing outside, light fluffy flakes. Natasha is back from her rendezvous with Bruce–Steve heard about their adventure on the news but hasn’t quite asked about it yet, mindful of her broken arm and bruised knuckles–Bucky said a new daily record total of seven words yesterday, and Sam has brought over one of the Star Treks. Apparently there is more than one.

They’re chatting over some coffee before they settle in to watch a few episodes when Bucky unexpectedly looms over Steve. Usually when other people are in the apartment he’ll skirt whatever room they’re in, drifting along the edges, but now he’s not only right in the middle of the room, he’s actually got his back to Natasha and Sam.

He’s also scowling. “Hey Buck,” Steve says cautiously. They haven’t had any really bad problems in a couple of weeks but Bucky’s face looks dark.

He doesn’t say anything, just leans down and, and grasps the sleeve of Steve’s hoodie. It pops over his hand with a tug and Steve leans forward automatically to keep the fabric from ripping. “Bucky, what–um, wait, don’t–”

He cuts off as Bucky’s knees land on either side of his thighs. Bucky is practically _straddling_ him on the couch and reaching for the hem of Steve’s hoodie with that same irritated expression, while Sam and Natasha are _right there_. Steve’s brain–he can’t–what is _happening_?

His shock makes it easy for Bucky to manhandle him. Bucky finishes peeling the hoodie off with a grunt and–thank Jesus–drops to the side so that he’s kneeling on the couch next to Steve. He shakes the sweater out. It’s probably two sizes too big for him but Bucky merely turns it around and pulls it on with the same rough determination that he used to remove it from Steve.

The penny drops and Steve’s brain is just about ready to get a handle on the situation and smooth it all over with Natasha and Sam when Bucky catches his eye, pulls a face that manages to be both indignant and smug, and flops down onto the couch. His head lands right on Steve’s thigh. He curls up on his side, facing away from the others, and huffs a sigh that makes the long hair around his face flutter.

Steve stares down at him for a moment then lifts his very hot face to say, “I–his sweater’s in the wash, I think he–”

“Shhhhh, shh,” Sam says, waving a hand. “Don’t even try, Rogers.”

Natasha just grins. Her phone pings as it saves the video.


End file.
